This invention relates to a transmission having specific application to the automotive industry, but is not intended to be so limited. Other applications are the aerospace industry, or many other applications where speed change devices are desired.
There are many continuously variable transmissions (CVT). Most utilize friction in the drive mechanism and are therefore somewhat limited in torque capacity. The split pair of variable diameter pulleys and belt CVTs (Van Doorne) common in today's automobiles utilizes friction. There are other CVTs that utilize cones, but they use friction as a drive mechanism. This invention as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,985, incorporated herein by reference, utilizes constant mesh gear cones. This invention is novel in the interface and construction of the cones which do not require deflective ring teeth for meshing. The non meshing neutral under cut on the cones is also novel art.